Greek dreams
by TulipNixphe
Summary: after lost hero before son of neptune summary sucks i know I have stopped writing this story For now until I get a good Idea for it. If someone wants to beta this story please PM me
1. prolouge

GREEK DREAMS

PROLOUGE

When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood I knew I didn't belong there. I was able to get in though so I guess I wasn't completely mortal. I went straight to the Big house with my brother, Austin Eckard, to speak with Chiron. All around the ceiling I saw greek writing, names of the greek gods and goddess, under the names were little nick-nacks to represent them. I saw what I thought might have been a model of a waterpark.


	2. Chapter 1

GREEK DREAMS

Chapter 1

"Annabeth, does that happen to be a waterpark?" I asked a girl who was looking at it too.

"Yes, it was a gift to someone from Poseiden. The tag didn't say to whom it was for though." Annabeth replied sadly.

"Time for the obstacle course!" I heard a voice that I knew must be Chiron's say. I told Austin to go join everyone else. I walked up to Chiron after all but three boys had gone outside and asked to speak to him alone.


	3. Chapter 2

GREEK DREAMS

Chapter 2

"Hello Chiron. I'm joyce Eckard, may I speak to you privately?" I asked him.

"Certainly, joyce." Chiron replied. He told the three boys to go join the people at the obstacle course. He then led me to a room. (Chiron is a centaur)

"First of all I don't belong here." I told him.

"Why do you say that?" He inquired.

"I just have this feeling that I'm not a demigod. At least not a _**greek**_ demigod. My little brother _is_ though. I'm not sure how, but I know he is the son of Poseiden. You can even check your lists of demigods that get updated constantly." I said.

"How do you know about the lists? Also if you aren't greek how did you get through the boundry?" Chiron asked me.

"I just know about them. I know alot of things. To my knowledge to get past the boundry Zeus has to let you passed, am I correct?" I replied.

"Interesting, yes you are correct. Not many beings know that." Chiron said thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 3

GREEK DREAMS

Chapter 3

" OH MY GODS AUSTIN IS GOING TO FALL OFF THE BOUNCE HOUSE! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM." I screamed as I ran outside to the bounce house. Chiron was galloping behind me.

"What are you talking about?" Chiron asked me as I skidded to a stop by the bounce House. "Oh." A circle was starting to form around us. Chiron told everyone to back away.

" Jason, come here please! Chiron is there a child of Eathra here at camp? And will someone _please_ bring me a bucket of water?" I say in a rush.

" Jaycie. Jaycie Cobble, come here please. Daniel is our only camper that is a child of Eathra that is here at camp right now." Chiron explained. " What do you plan on doing?"

" Cool, I'm going to make sure my brother gets down safely, preferably without broken bones. Jason you can control the air right, you know make sure he doesn't freefall the whole way down? Jaycie can you control gravity?" I asked the two boys standing at my elbows as a camper brought me a bucket of water. "Hold on Devilfish!" I shouted up to Austin.

"What the heck do you think I'm doing Angelfish!" He shouts back at me.

"Yeah, I can control gravity. Why do you ask?" Answered a blond girl who looked about ten, the same age as my brother.

"Great here's the plan: Jason when I say _go _you will cushion the air beneath Austin and when I say _now_, Jaycie, you will weaken the gravity directly beneath Austin. Austin when I say _drop _you will let go!" I explained.

" **DROP...GO...NOW**!" It all happened in a rush the next thing I knew Austin was safe on the ground. I hugged him tightly. "What possesed you to go and climb the side of the bounce house? The _outside_ no less!"

"I'm not sure what happened. One second I was staring up at the bounce house and the next thing I knew I was where you found me." Austin told me.

"Well, go take a shower it will make you feel better." I told him.


	5. Chapter 4

GREEK DREAMS

Chapter 4

"You wanted to speak to me Zeus?" Posidon asked Zeus.

"Yes. As you can see joyce and Austin have made it to camp, joyce has not yet told Chiron that she does not wish to have her or her brother in the Herme's cabin so to prevent this you must claim joyce. It must be done today because she turns 13 tomorrow." Zeus explained to Posiden.

"If she is not greek why does she have to be claimed by tomorow, we wouldn't be breaking our promise to Percy by not claiming her would we? Also, why do you want me to claim her, any of the gods would probably love to claim her she is so smart it's scary. I mean why not you?" Posiden answered Zeus.

"Not me because Hera would kill me as well as her, most likely. You should claim her because she is practicaly your daughter also Austin is not supposed to be claimed untill after his quest so this is a way to make sure he stays in his rightfull cabin untill you are able to claim him. You are right when you say we would not be breaking our promise to Percy by not claiming her but everyone except Chiron thinks she is a child of a greek god and she is bound to say that tomorrow is her 13th birthday and we don't want anyone to think we broke our promise. Oh and when you claim her, so there are no questions, give her the powers of a child of Posiden." Zeus explained to Posiden.

"Well when do I claim her?" Posiden asked Zeus before he left.

"That's up to you to decide." Zeus answered as he left.


	6. authors note

**Sorry I have not updated for awhile but I want to be able to write the next five chapters.**

**If you want a character in my story fill out the form below****.**_**(A/N: the godly parent does not have to be greek and if you have any ideas for my story please tell me.! I will update faster!)**_

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Face shape:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Godly Parent:

Romance:

Gender:

Personality:

Family:

Other:

Wand type: (A/N if needed)

_**EXAMPLE:**_ Name: Susie/Bob/Billy (**BE CREATIVE!)**

Age: They're in 5th grade (**TELL ME THEIR AGE!)**

Height: average (**I WANNA KNOW THE NUMBERS)**

Weight: Normal (**USE NUMBERS OR 'SKINNY' OR 'FAT")**

Face shape: Its circle (**I MEANT LIKE HEART SHAPED, OVAL SHAPED, EVEN POINTY WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE)**

Hair color: Brown/ Yellow/ Red/ any color (**TELL ME THE LENGETH, AND EVERY LITTLE SHADE!)**

Eye color: Change colors (**TELL ME WHAT COLORS THEY CAN BE IF YOU PUT THIS! AND ALSOO GIVE ME THE EXACT SHADE IF U CAN!)**

Godly Parent: obla **(OBLA DOES NOT EXIST!) (YOU MAY HOWEVER PUT AS A GODLY PARENT "**_**VIRGIN**_**" GODDESESS)**

Romance: Sure (**this one's actually OK BUT WITH WHOM)**

Gender: Girl (**This one's OK to)**

Personality: Nice (**BE CREATIVE, TELL ME EVERYTHING!)**

Family: A mom and a dad (**And? In other words, TELL ME MOOREE!)**

Other: Likes candy (**BE CREATIVE! plus everyone likes candy so... WHAT IS THEIR FAVORITE FOOD OR CANDY)**

**HERES WHAT I WANNA SEE! Not this exactly, but as detailed as this is!**

Name: Susanne

Age: 11, almost 12

Height: 4'11

Weight: About 90 pounds, and appears to be not to skinny or not to fat.

Face shape: Heart-shaped, with pointy ears

Hair color: Shoulder length blonde hair that sometimes looks red.

Eye color: Green, with a little bit of blue. around the edges

Godly Parent: None; She's a tree nymph

Romance: No, she kind-of keeps to herself

Gender: Girl

Personality: Strong willed and willing to think for herself, but prefers to be with nature.

Family: She's Juniper's sister

Other: Her older sister, Juniper, is very protective of her and loves her very much. She is friends mostly with peeps from the Demeter cabin for their love of nature.


End file.
